moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Domnall nic Breifne
Breifne-Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = -7 L.C. (Age 45) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Chief of the Breifne |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = the Unloyal, the Grudge-Bearer |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = House Relatives |Row 6 info = House of Breifne Syr |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = WIP |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Hen Duwiaid |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common (Fluent) Saesneg (Mynydd Language) (Master) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }}Domnall nic Breifne is a Breifne man who is Taoiseach of the Breifne since his father's death in 7 L.C.. Becoming Taoiseach at at the young age of fourteen meant he was relatively unproven in many aspects of his rule -- for the first three years of it, his advisers had largely been the rulers of his Tiernas. During these three years, Mynydd influence over his court was increased dramatically, much to his disdain. When he turned the age of seventeen and was allowed to command the fabled Gallowglass, he cast out his advisers and declared himself an enemy of the Mynydd for the rest of his natural-born life; he openly insulted the Cerniw and once spat on Lord Gruffudd ap Owain during the Second War. During the Third War, Domnall evacuated his people to Stromgarde the moment the Plague began to move through the Kingdom. This forethought in joining the Highlander Clans of the Arathi Highlands caused him to retain many of his military forces and fight back against the Scourge with great effect. Additionally, his ability to wage unconventional warfare in the mountains of the Highlands caused him to gain great respect among the Clans. When the Mynydd retreated into Southern Stromgarde, Domnall rejected a formal delegation by Tanist Llewellan ap Gruffudd; Domnall's son, Tanist Ronan nic Breifne, eventually took a large portion of the Gallowglass and Kern forces and aided the Mynydd-Stromic Coalition, causing his exile. Since then, Domnall has become more and more reclusive. He ultimately betrayed the Grand Alliance by not aiding them in a battle against the New Horde in Stromgarde, fleeing with the majority of the Breifne to Kalimdor to seek protection from the Ashwalker Warband. Since then, the Ashwalkers and Breifne have held a relatively good relationship with each other -- the Breifne commanding a good amount of formerly-held Alliance land. Personality A stern and bitter man, Domnall nic Breifne is known far and wide for his unyielding stubbornness, but ultimately believes that his people are the most important than the rest. His more recent betrayals of the Alliance have shown that he will gladly sacrifice everything if he believes that it will see his people through the day. He holds grudges easily and is slightly even moreso. Since the death of his second son, he has been desperately attempting to bring his first, Ronan nic Breifne, back into the fold. He has gone against the grain of Breifne culture, leaving behind their gentleness in favor of bold, harsh, and crushing action. Description A larger man than most, Domnall has long been said to possess unnatural strength. He won the strongman competitions of his youth for many years in a row. With his war hammer and shield, he was unstoppable in combat. Even in his old age of fifty-five, he still possesses great prowess in combat and great strength. Grey hair muddles his read beard, but otherwise he retains a relatively middle-aged look about him. His hands are broad and big, ready to crush a man's skull are a moment's notice. His face, though worn and wrinkly, betrays the fiery passion of long-held grudges in his fierce, hawk-like eyes. Category:Mynydd Category:New Horde Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Knights Category:Cavalry Category:Characters Category:Ashwalkers Category:Lordaeronian